


[podfic] Plaything

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, High Chaos (Dishonored), High Chaos Corvo Attano, High Chaos Week 2017, Mute Corvo Attano, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: She sits, and smiles, and waits, a patient doll as the men around her argue and fight amongst themselves.





	[podfic] Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plaything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009570) by [demiksmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiksmith/pseuds/demiksmith). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/k78q6wxmlaxssmp/dishonored%20plaything.mp3?dl=0) (7.13 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:07:47


End file.
